My Bucket List
by luvtheunderdogs
Summary: Rachel and Finn's daughter Mia is the perfect cross between both of her parents. Mia Hudson decides that her junior year is going to be her best ever. Surprises await!
1. Chapter 1

Bucket list at sixteen…sure especially if you were blessed with maturity and brains like me. Not two exciting adjectives for a sixteen year old, but in my world the gas to make the car drive exceedingly well.

It came upon me one summer night as I sat outside the porch and saw the brief but glowing light of fire flies radiate in the night sky like Van Gogh's Starry Night. I pressed the cold glass of ice water on my forehead and realized that my moment was NOW and I was missing it.

So, like any well-organized teenager, (I know), the words of my to do list came about rather quickly. Two small words graced the page _be fearless_ but with huge implications. This year, I Mia Hudson, would be that firefly and do all the things I had only dreamed about.

There isn't anything really lacking in my life but on a scale from fantastic to average my score radiates average. My brain works well, my grades are exceptional, and I have some friends but to tell you the truth most of my life has been spent in the audience.

People are forever telling me that someday I will be gorgeous like my mom. Even at 40 something my mom can walk in any business and bring the house down. I remain hopeful.

My hair is light brown with naturally curly hair but when the sun comes out in the summer it's like God himself sent down an artist to paint the blonde streaks in my hair. That and my extremely straight and white teeth. My eyes are a cool shade of green like the color of grass after a good week's rain. Pretty eyes but framed with an unimpressive lash and thick dark eye glasses. Due to my dad Finn, my legs are long and fit. Rachel Berry, my mother, comments that I got my lovely derriere from her. Summer beauty is goal # 1.

This summer has been beauty time for me and hopefully, by the time school starts my metamorphous will have taken flight. It was horrendous getting used to my new contacts and to top it off was my mother buying me a bedazzled contact case. My dad took one long at me and insisted that I will never leave the house again. So, I guess my makeover is working well lol!

Besides my looks, my parents are paying for singing lessons. Both my parents are really good singers, in fact, they both teach choir. My voice is definitely a cross over between the two. The big difference between us though is I like to rap but not the vulgar stuff. Lima High School has this huge charity show and I plan to rock it in front of the whole school with my bestfriend Joe Puckerman playing the guitar. Goal # 2.

My high school experience is so much better than my mom and dad's high school years thanks to the school bully policy being intact. I'm just tired of not taking chances, raising my hand to give an answer, not meeting more friends, NOT DATING (especially that), and not having new experiences. After all, you only live once! Junior year is going to be the best year ever! Goal # 3.

With my mom's help, my goals are clearly written on poster board hanging up in my room. She always stressed organization and going for the goals. My dad decides after all this goal stuff that I would need to practice some self-defense techniques. He is only proving that this makeover stuff is really working. Dads /sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School time!

First week of school sort of uneventful, too busy finding classes, getting necessary supplies, and listening to the endless announcements. But, I have to say that if my estimations are correct; my makeover might be making a hit. Even some of my good friends gave me a double take so I guess I look a little different.

I don't know why taking off my glasses makes everything seem so different but it's like I took off a few layers exposed for everyone to see. Maybe, just maybe, I was hiding behind my big frames.

Today as I was rushing to get to class I passed the bad boy section. Every school has one….and as a girl you pace by them pretty fast wondering what the heck their animated conversation is about. And especially, what they are saying about you. Last year walking by them was not a big deal as I blended into the woodwork, but this year, it's like I'm the sandwich and their the mouth ( seriously). Cannot move fast enough as far as I'm concerned!

Unfortunately, my fast movements didn't agree with the one trait that comes from my dad's side-two left feet. Before I knew it, I had tripped over one of the bad boy's feet. I could feel the heat rising up my body as my hands reached for my fallen books. To my dismay, not only did I trip but also collide hitting my head on the guy's heads. Ouch!

When I finally looked up to see my victim, I realized it was Mac Wilson. His golden brown eyes stared into mine with a hint of amusement as he reached up grabbing my books and placing them in my hands. He flashed his signature grin as his friends made some wisecracks that were soft enough for me not to hear. Yet, I was not to be a willing victim. I made sure to flash them my biggest smile, dimples and all and even gave a passing wink. More laughter ensued. Boys!

It had been a long time since I had any interaction with Mac. I think the last time was in elementary when we fought over some playground drama on the monkey bars. We ran in different circles although he is in some of my honor classes which you can tell he feels totally uncomfortable about.

Mac is bad boy material especially his good looks. His brown hair is longer on the sides and curls up slightly at the ends. He is cute and knows it! And to top it off Mac has that adorable cleft in his chin. Not to mention, that swagger walk of his. Way too much confidence in that one! When he smiles that dimple smile, it was like my grandma said a smile to light a thousand ships. I cannot and do not want to imagine what that smile had given him in his lifetime.

Yet, I sort of feel bad for him. Rumor has it that he lives in an unstable home with an alcoholic dad. We all know that the reason he works around town is to put food on the table for his other siblings. Maybe, that's why he puts such a hard act on. Who knows? I am so glad that I have my parents even though they annoy me.

P.S. I think I'm going to invent a new signature possibly a rocking guitar. No gold stars for me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What you staring at?

Life is good. I finally got the nerve to write my name on the charity show try-out list. Mashing up songs is hard work at least my vision has a clear focus. My song idea is to have a tortured heart love song with a slight rock edge and opportunity to show a little spice with a section of rap. Puckerman of course will be playing the guitar. Wait to the girls see him! I'm hopeful they will see him for the catch he is. It's not only me that is going to put themselves out there. I cannot wait!

My friend Nicole and I were walking down the hall today when she nudged me in the elbow. Nicole is a transfer student from California. Don't ask me why she would come to Lima, Ohio? Poor girl.

"What gives?"

"Who is that guy?"

I looked to see who she was pointing at. It was Mac. Not surprised there, that swagger walk of his, well…..I will leave it to your imagination.

"Whoa…he is into you girl."

I shrugged my shoulders. "No, he's probably mad that I bumped into him yesterday. Hit him right in the head."

Nicole just smiled and whispered, "hot stuff. This school doesn't look so bad after all. What's he like?"

I hushed my voice lower. "Mac is the complicated type…quiet, smart, anti-social at least with me that is. But, he has it sort of rough at home so that's probably why he is like that".

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

My mind started to mentally search the files of my brain. "Well, the girls sure like him but I'm not sure."

Her eyes got big at the news of Mac possibly being single. "Well, if he is looking…" She gave me a mischievous look.

We both started laughing at the same time. And at that very moment I looked up and felt his brown eyes s staring at me. It was almost like he knew what we were talking about. I could feel the redness in my face. You know it's not a good sign when someone stares at you without even the hint of a smile. So, I did that thing I always do when challenged stared and gave him my "right back at ya" look.

So, what did he do? Flash us another look of his amazing smile that spoke volumes about his confidence and walked his "I'm the man" strut right past me. As much as I hate to admit it, he is terribly cute but I will never give him the satisfaction of knowing that, NEVER!

Lucky for me, Puckerman came over and asked me to practice after school. For some reason, everyone calls him by his last name just like they did to his old man. It took my focus back to my music although Nicole could not get off talking about how cute Mac is the whole time!

At practice we worked out the quirks. I took the pop song I'm like a Bird by Nelly Furtado and meshed it with some of my original rap. The biggest obstacle was making a slow song workable with a faster and more upbeat music. We decided to alternate singing with rap.

You're beautiful, that's for sure

You'll never ever fade

You're lovely but it's not for sure

That I won't ever change

And though my love is rare

Though my love is true

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is

(and baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is

All I need for you to know is

Your faith in me brings me to tears

Even after all these years

And it pains me so much to tell

That you don't know me that well

And though my love is rare

Though my love is true

It's not that I wanna say goodbye

It's just that every time you try to tell me that you love me

Each and every single day I know

I'm going to have to eventually give you away

And though my love is rare

And though my love is true

Hey I'm just scared

That we may fall through

Falling for you

I love this song so much because it's complex about love and relationship, not that my lack of experience in the dating department totally understands the complexity of romance. Oh, well, we sounded great and at the very end I whisper the last sentence: "Hey, I'm just scared that we may fall through always falling for you".

My mom encouraged me to look at the audience with a tortured look full of drama and emotion. She made me practice it like a zillion times. Then I finish the song with the spotlight going out and walking away. Dramatic finish. I'm so psyched about our routine! We are going to kick some major butt!

What did not work well was my choice of costume. Mom wanted me to wear her signature pink and my dad would rather see every inch of myself covered up. I opted for a soft green flowing Old Navy t-shirt, form fitting shorts, and some groovy laced up sandals. My green eyes always pop when I wear green. Dad was not happy about my legs. Maybe, one of these days he will realize that I know I'm looking hot when he is concerned. Ready or not, we are going to rock out try-outs!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Staging It

My chest is rising as my hands run down the velvety curtain. I can feel the presence of my mom and dad and I feel secure knowing they are in the audience; my dad with his big dimples sitting upright in his seat and my mom with her deep chocolate eyes, tiny stature, and beaming smile. They are my home and no matter where they are I am.

Puckerman says I look fantastic and coming from him a man with very few words I know it's true. My skin is so soft and glittery from my body lotion and my unruly curly hair actually formed perfect curls (thanks to my mom's secret hair potion) like Nicole Kidman before she started straightening her hair. I guess you could say I sort of look like a toned down version of Haley Reinhart from American Idol (more subdued).

The shaky legs of mine that seem somewhat detached walk in a straight line across the stage. Puckerman's eyes are burning a hole through me. We have this communication where no words are necessary and Puckerman's look is telling me to kick some you know what. This is my firefly moment and I know that this is one of my dreams to fly across that stage and just pulverize the audience into a state of excitement. Can I do it?

The emcee says my name and the audience makes some genuine surprise sounds. My being able to sing was not something I advertised so I'm sure many of them were wondering if I was going to bomb or be the bomb. I am ready to answer their question. The curtains go up and the audience and I make our connection. The music starts and it's so natural how my voice interacts with the audience. Puckerman gives it his all and shows some real attitude from his facial expressions to his fingers working the guitar. We work the stage and magic happens.

The spotlight becomes softer as I set my serious face. My eyes look up, down, then all around. I whisper my last words and make my dramatic exit. The curtains close and I count the seconds that the audience claps. Over thirty seconds of clapping and I know that Puckerman and I killed it. My mouth lets out a squeal and Puckerman and I can't help but embrace.

You know what it's like after you put yourself out there for the world to see. You start to analyze every moment and before you know it, you wonder what their reaction will be. I couldn't get myself to walk off the backstage back to class. I kept imagining all the different scenarios and to tell you the truth, it was downright scary. My jump off the diving board into the big pool didn't seem like such a good idea after all. Oh, well it wasn't like I didn't deserve some wait time but before I set my tush down I heard the oohs and aahs of my mom and dad.

"Hey kiddo", said my dad as he wrapped me in his arms.

My mom kept on doing her cheerleader dance, a sort of bounce up and a bounce down. All I could silently think was seriously, mom!

"We are so proud of you Mia. You were wonderful!"

"Thanks, Mom".

As much as I don't care to admit it, my parents are the best. They always make me feel like I can accomplish anything. They continued on and on as I walked them to the front door of the school. At least, they made the walk to the hallway much easier!

It was really cool to be stopped by teachers and students I barely know to tell me how well we did. Puckerman seemed to be also basking in the sunlight as a bunch of girls were swarmed around him. I was so happy that I didn't even care that I would be passing the bad boy corner.

Mac was there standing in his usual corner making conversation with his crew. That is until he saw me and didn't stop staring at me. His eyes were like daggers and our eyes "caught" frozen. If you have ever seen Pride and Prejudice with Kiera Knightly it was like that dance scene when Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth are dancing in the ballroom. All those people are there but for them it's like they are the only people in the room. Their eyes are glued to each other and the tension between them just explodes on the screen. I'm feeling this with Mac and I don't know why. His eyes follow mine as he watches me walk toward my next class. I can sense his surprise that I put myself out there for the whole school to see. I'm dazed, amazed, and especially unsure of why he is even looking at me.

Our "moments" continue for the next few weeks, as I find myself gravitating towards his corner. Our eyes follow each other as we openly stare and assess each other but never speak. I find myself looking for his brown eyes, cocky smile, and swagger walk that I know is hiding a lot of baggage. Sometimes I feel his gaze fall on my lips and my fingers long to touch the ends of his hair curling around his face. I'm not sure his game or mine for that matter.

One day I'm in the cafeteria buying my lunch when I run into Mac. With a deep breath, I find the nerve to say hi and give him a big smile. For some reason, when I smile he seems sort of mad like he can't catch his breath. He doesn't even say a word. I'm confused and embarrassed because right as he walks away a bunch of jocks see his hasty exit. The snickers ensue.

As I walked out of the cafeteria in complete embarrassment, I promised myself that I would stay away from Mac Wilson for the rest of my life. He wouldn't be seeing me in his corner of the world for the life of me! So, for the rest of the week I avoided his corner even if it meant leaving class early or late for that matter. If I did spot him, my eyes quickly darted to the ground or at my newly acquired fan base. Secretly, I hoped he would spot me talking to some guys and get that I had moved on from his little mind games.

But as fate had it we would eventually collide. I was walking down a section of hallway where I was sure Mac would not be located when all of a sudden I felt two arms wrap around my waist and nudge me toward a secluded entryway to a classroom door never in use. I turned to see who it is was and lo and behold it's Mac. I'm in total shock.

His arms rest against the wall that my back is against. His eyes are two soft pools of light and they are facing mine. He is wearing soft worn out jeans and a button down blue shirt with stripes. Mac leans towards my face and smiles his dimple appearing at the sides of his cheeks.

He is so close that I see the unfair length of his eyelashes and the soft red of his lips. The problem with Mac is that he is so darn cute but at the same time so sexy. I want to keep my eyes off of him and I try (really). His deep voice echoes into the silence of our eye contact.

"Hello, Mia."

His voice sounds so damn delicious and shivers are seriously running down my spine. And for a moment, his face dips towards mine and I feel like he is going to kiss me, sure of it quite actually. His eyes are searching my face for permission and his smile is seriously killing me. And I can't speak so I do the only thing any self-appreciating female would do, run like hell. Boys, time to talk to dad!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Well, I had the talk with dad and needless to say he turned the talk about boys into they are all complicated until about 25 so why won't you wait until then speech. Gee, dad you really are helping! All my agonizing about seeing Mac again on Monday was to no avail. Instead of me being the avoider, I guess it was his turn. Not that it made it any easier; I sort of missed seeing him around. Not that I would admit it to anyone. This whole situation was downright confusing.

Lima is having their annual auction off time charity event and I mean it literally. For the last five years, junior and senior girls and boys can auction themselves off to the highest bidder for two hours. The highest bidder gets to choose what activity they will spend with their "prize". Most of the time, the winners would maybe eat lunch together, or have their prize clean their car or do their homework, or some silly thing, It's all done in the spirit of things and it's a real money maker. Puckerman and I decided this year that we would volunteer our time especially Puckerman who was enjoying his new "hot" status from his female admirers. I'm so nervous that I won't get a bid!

So, here I am standing in line with my fellow classmates ready to be auctioned off in the name of charity. Cool idea, but not when you are about to be bidded on! My hands are sweaty and I only hope that the salad I had for lunch was not stuck between my teeth.

"Next on our list is junior Mia Hudson".

I made sure to smile.

"I hear five dollars".

"Five dollars seriously folks", I thought to myself. But the bids continued to about 25 dollars so I

at least was able to save face. Going, going,, gone…..

"Fifty dollars", said a shout from the back of the room. I strained my neck to see who it was and to my surprise Mac walked around the crowd in full swagger glory his face looking mighty serious. I could feel his embarrassment to be in front of the crowd. Mac was the type of guy who avoided anything group like. And it wasn't like I was the type of girl Mac normally associated with. I'm pretty sure that he would be hearing it from his friends for a long time.

"Fifty-five dollars", said a computer guy who should have been named Eugene.

"Seventy five", said Mac in a flat voice.

"Going, going, gone, Mia Hudson for seventy five dollars. Nice job, Mia", said the announcer smiling.

With that, Mac plopped his money to the staff and made his sale. What in the hell had I gotten myself into? I guess we would discuss his plan for me later.

Later ended up being right after school. when Mac walked up to my locker as I was putting away my things.

"Are you ready?"

"Now", I asked.

"Yeah, now", he smiled. He motioned me to follow him outside the school doors. Outside the school doors was a shiny silver and black motorcycle with TWO helmets. Mac handed me a helmet and made sure to give me his "are you up to it challenge" look. So, I put it on.

Mac held out his hand for me to take while his eyes looked at me in amusement. Hesitantly, I reached for his hand and made contact. His hand felt soft and warm in mine. We both looked at each other in surprise because the electric current going on had nothing to do with the start of the vehicle. Mac helped me get on the bike and off we went with me not trying to think about how dead I would be if my dad got wind of it.

It was a nice fall day warm but not too warm. At first, my hands barely touched his skin but after the first unsteady movement of the bike my arms held on steady around his waist. It felt so good to be in this position that I began to savor the moment…the wind blowing in my hair, the soft press of his muscled chest against my hands, the side view of his smile looking so care free, so I leaned against his back my head resting on his.

The motorcycle ride lasted about 30 minutes until an old county park sign appeared on the left side of the road. Mac turned in and shut off the motorcycle. He laughed as I took off my helmet and brushed the stray hair away from my face. He grabbed his back pack from the back of the vehicle.

We walked until a clearing appeared from the trees. In the place was a lovely pond that had the colors of the fall trees reflected in the ripples. It was breathtaking actually, and maybe, I should have been scared but I wasn't. Mac opened up his backpack and pulled out a blanket. He laid it down so we both sat down.

His backpack contained some Doritos, sandwiches, and some cans of pop. We ate in silence.

"This is my favorite place I go to when I want to be alone".

"You aren't alone now", I observed.

He smiled at me. "No, I am not."

"I'm not going swimming."

"Wasn't going to ask you to".

"We are here to relax", said Max as he laid on the blanket his hands resting behind his head. I soon followed but made sure to leave at least two feet of distance between us.

The peacefulness of the clear sky and quiet nature made me understand the lure of the place for Mac. Before I knew it, we had fallen asleep about thirty minutes or so. I woke to feel my head against his chest, my body spooned toward his, but I didn't move. My eyes remained closed until I felt his body shift. I opened my eyes to him looking down at me. His face so beautiful…that perfect smile and clear brown eyes and time stood still.

"I had better get back before my dad has the cops out looking for me".

"Yeah, right",

We both stood up and straightened our clothes and walked to the motorcycle. It was strange but it didn't bother me that we were silent. I rode back the way I came savoring the warmth of his body next to mine.

We pulled into the school parking lot, got off the motorcycle, and took off our helmets. Mac stood facing me and I could not help but notice that he was a few inches taller than me.

"So, was it worth the seventy five dollars?"

"What do you think?"

I shrugged my shoulders and gave him my flirty smile. In response, Mac walked even closer. Gently, he brushed his hand along my front bang to the end of my chin. His eyes lingered a little longer before he flashed me another killer smile. He got back on his motorcycle and took off.

As soon as he drove around the corner, I could not help but do a bounce dance of my own.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I've been revisiting my evening with Mac in my mind over and over again. It is amazing the sense of attraction that I feel towards him. He is so yummy that I just want to eat him up (not literally but you get me I'm sure). Why do I feel surprised that he might like me? What is it about girls like me that don't have enough to self-esteem to believe they are likable? And when is he going to kiss me? Too many questions and thoughts invade my mind.

Lucky for me that my music is keeping Puckerman and I busy because we were asked personally by Principal Higgins to play at the dance this Friday! I cannot wait to rock it again. Singing is so much fun! We have been pouring over popular pop rock material to pick our music set. With ACT prep testing this week at school, seeing Mac has not happened since our "date" last week. He hasn't called and we never really exchanged numbers so I'm really at a loss about what "we" even are. Maybe, he will be at the dance!

I chose to wear my hair straight today in a high ponytail just to shake things up. I'm wearing a flattering floral mini-skirt, white tank top with intricate designs around the collar, and a mini-jean jacket. My laced up black heels and chunky bracelets and ring (luv that jewelry is so big now) complete my look. Time to head out!

It's amazing how quickly it is performance time after doing all the maintenance stuff, moving our band equipment, and sound checks. There are no nerves this time especially after performing in front of the school and knowing that dances are all about having fun. Who doesn't like to have a good time?

After scanning the audience, I FOUND WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR! In a white cap turned around his head, sports t-shirt, and red sport shorts was Mac. He was surrounded by his friends doing the guy thing. How can a guy be so freaking adorable? I have to say that I can also add a six pack, nice shoulders, and defined arms to Mac's resume! He rocks casual!

"How is everyone tonight? Are you ready to ROCK? "Said Puckerman getting the crowd riled up. He proceeded to strum some rocking tunes on his electric guitar as I ran around getting the crowd to do a wave. Silly stuff but so much fun.

After the entertainment, I walked over to the microphone adjusting it to fit my height. With my husky voice, I made my dedication: This song is dedicated to a wild guy I'm just getting to know". I could see Mac look up at me and smile.

"_Hey I heard you like the wild ones_

_Wild ones, wild ones_

_Oooh_

_I like crazy foolish stupid_

_Party going wild, fist pumping music_

_I might lose it, blast through the roof_

_That how we dos it, dos it, dos it_

_I don't care tonight, you don't care_

_We like almost there - the right vibe_

_Ready to get high, ain't no surprise_

_Take me so high, jumping on clouds, surfing off ground_

_Hey I heard you like the wild ones_

_Wild ones, wild ones_

_Oooh"_

Our music set was terrific. Wild Ones was especially cool with Puckerman rapping and me doing the chorus. We worked the stage pumping our arms and moving around the stage. The main goal of ours was to have a good time and we did just that. Secretly, I chose wild ones because Mac has that wild edge to him and I would like to get to know him better. And because when I am with him my feelings are so out of control.

Near the end of the night, I was exhausted and was happy that the DJ would be ending the night for us. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi", said Mac in a very deliberate flirty voice and over the top sexy smile. His arm reached around my waist and pulled me in a slow dance position.

My sexy grin can come in handy sometimes. "Hi, yourself," I said with a wink.

"You looked like you were having fun up there."

"Yes, but crazy exhausted".

Mac's arms reached around my shoulders as my arms pressed against his back. I like Mac's physique because he is fit; skinny, muscular, and probably able to run a marathon. He flashed me this really beautiful smile that made me want to kiss the corner of his lips. I returned his smile taking in everything about him that is adorable….the curling tendrils around his face, his tanned skin, eyes that were framed with amazing dark lashes, and face that had so many interesting angles. Would I ever tire of looking at him?

To keep myself sane, I decided to lay my head over his shoulder and just close my eyes for steadiness. We were plastered against each other chest to chest, enough to hear his heartbeat against mine. Time seemed to stop as we moved softly to the rhythm of the music.

That is until a bunch of crazy girls bumped us apart with some faster dance music, not that we even noticed the music change! Puckerman and his lady crew came out to join us and Mac was adorable the way he fast danced. He has this sort of groove, where his elbows come up, twist and turn, and his legs sort of follow. Damn, if there was any way I could describe his sexy smile that fills his whole face, and when he laughs ADORABLE. And I especially liked that Puckerman and Mac were having a blast. Is this puppy love or a bad case of lust?

My mother Rachel told me bits and pieces about when she met my dad Finn Hudson in high school. About how she felt the air was sucked out of her lungs at their first meeting and the major pain she felt when he had a girlfriend. It was pure teenage hell, she said and the way Mac is affecting me, it must be purgatory! My whole body is full of tingles and adrenaline but my brain is telling me to shut it off.

Near the end of the night when the last song was played, Mac had to leave because his ride decided to leave suddenly. I gave him a quick hug and he did the most adorable thing (I know adorable seems to be the biggest word in my vocabulary right now). His eyes got all dreamy and glossy and his hands firmly grasped my cheeks as he lowered his mouth to mine, and kissed my lips with a firm kiss. And he gave me this lovely smile and that made me think he was just as happy as me that we finally kissed! It was a perfect kiss, innocent but full of sparks.

I just got my first kiss!

And it was wonderful!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Cloud nine has been my station this past week ever since that surprise kiss from Mac. It was a fun kiss the way his hands pressed against my cheeks (as if I would move LOL ) and swooped down his pressed his lips to mine. Fireworks, I tell you, seriously. To top it off, it was his beautiful smile afterwards that was the whipped cream and cherry! There should be a crime against being too perfectly beautiful.

There has been instantaneous popularity ever since I performed at the dance. I don't mind but seriously folks, don't ya think personality is more important than talent! Life is interesting for me especially since Mac and I are playing it so low key right now. We still are doing the eyes across the room bit and he does stop me in the hall and we flirt like crazy. I'm sure people can recognize that I'm falling and falling hard especially with my hands clenched around my middle, my eyes tipped towards his, and the smile I can't seem to shut down. My hands want to reach for his and walk that down hall my head resting on his shoulder.

My drama teacher, Mrs. Hilbrandt wants me to participate in the musical Grease. My goal list is quickly being checked off! She thinks that I could get the part of Sandy so here I am in my bedroom practicing lines amidst all my homework, band practice with Puckerman, and all my daydreaming about Mac. I guess I am a glutton for punishment. Generally speaking acting has never been in my repertoire, but I think I can do it.

Mrs. H paired me off with Spence Abraham to practice our lines. Obviously, she feels that he should play the part of Danny Zuko with his thick dark hair and outgoing personality. Spence is a rich kid and is extremely popular. He is a serious jock who is a real guy's guy and does not care what people think about him. His life seems effortless. In addition, Spence wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen on stage dancing or singing. Not to mention that Spence is good looking with his dark hair and ocean blue eyes.

When Spence talks to me he has this amazing confidence that makes me think that he expects me to hang on his every word. Although this may be true, he still has this great sense of humor that makes rehearsing not so painful. Basically, Spence is keeping me afloat; as I try to drift through memorizing the endless amount of lines. The singing part is going well. At this rate, it will probably be forever before I have a chance to eat lunch with my friends and hang out after school. Lucky for me, my mother Rachel has been giving me lots of pointers.

Today I was walking down the hall with Spence talking about practice and certain scenes when Mac passed by with his friend Bryan. Bryan whispered something into Mac's ear which made Mac seem pissed. It sort of ticked me off that he didn't even stop to talk to me. Later, whenever Mac passed me by it became super obvious that he was angry with me. From now on I thought to myself, he would need to find someone else to play games with! Playing ping pong with my emotions is something I will not tolerate.

So the next day, when I was walking by myself, I spotted Mac. He was getting a book out of his locker and his brown eyes registered with mine. This time my eyes did not waver if he wanted to play games so be it but this time I was up to the challenge. With my chin held high, I passed him by and refused to look back. Not to say that his haunted brown eyes were not pigmented to my memory. The only way to describe my pain is that my heart felt like it had a wired cage surrounded over it.

At lunch time Spence and I were practicing the "Summer Loving" scene in Mrs. H's room where the main characters of Grease, Danny and Sandy, were reminiscing about their summer together. Spencer had his arms around my waist and was singing about his character's summer at the beach. My job was to stare deeply into his eyes and look like the lovesick teenager that I really am (with Mac that is). Basically, it wasn't a hard job to replicate at this point in my life.

Unfortunately at this very moment, Mac happened to walk in. He sort of stopped and did a double take. His face was flushed red from the remnants of gym class and running around the track. His brown wavy hair was tousled and his skin glistening of sweat, not the gross kind but the kind that left a satiny sheen on the body. He had on red shorts with a gray t-shirt splashed with a Nike symbol. By the look on his face, it was apparent that Mac was looking for someone.

Well, Mac walked up to me and put his arm around my waist which made me gasp at him in surprise. He made sure to look up at Spence and introduce himself. He even made a point to shake Spence's hand. Spence just took it in with an amused smile on his face. However Mac did not look overly enthusiastic at Spence's response. Nothing seriously seemed to face Spence.

At this point, Mac turned to me his brown eyes serious as he carefully assessed my reaction. "Talk to ya later ok".

I'm mad but not mean so I shook my head yes even though I wanted to shake him silly. His dimples flared at me and in one swift motion Mac pulled me toward him and gave me a quick kiss. To make it worse, he even gave me that damn smirk and swagger exit. And he acted AS IF, everything was back to normal. GUYS!

Later, as I stomped my way past Mac and his buddies with my friend Nicole, Mac and his friend Bryan gave me a friendly whistle. Like always when I am pissed, my mouth gets the best of me. So, the first thing I did was march over to Mac with my black yoga pants and yellow tank top. With a sexy sarcastic smile and some hip movement, I arched one eyebrow back and told him point blank that in no shape or form would he ever be able to handle my package (not in those exact words but close).

Well, Mac placed his hands on his cheek for a second and raised both of his eyebrows at me. His mouth was closed and it was apparent that he was thinking about the situation. When all of a sudden his eyes lit up like saucers and he gave me this beaming smile, not exactly what I was looking for. Then he got up from his sitting position and in one swift motion he had me flattened against his chest.

"Really", he questioned.

His friends snickered and before I could reply he pulled my head back my long strands of hair in his hands. Next, he went in for the kill. His lips touched mine at the same time his tongue pushed them open. Before I could even think about it, his hot tongue was tracing circles with my own. With his hand firmly on my back, he tilted me back into a standing position.

Mac pressed his face near mine and gave me those dimples and did the worse thing possible.

His eyes looked at me in amusement.

"Any time you need handling Mia, let me know."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Steaming mad at that very steaming kiss! Did I seriously have to enjoy it? Mac is driving me absolutely fricking nuts! If there was a shut off button, believe me, I would have pushed it a long time ago. The worst part is my mind cannot shut him off no matter how hard I try. It rotates between smacking him and kissing him on that very delicious mouth. Jerk!

The play is done and I'm relieved and can you guess who was in the audience? Can you also guess who hasn't talked to me since the kiss incident? I bet you can. Mind games suck and so does Mac! If this is what teenage love is about, I'd rather not participate. We have been avoiding each other like the plague.

It's Friday and another dance and jam session. I am making a point to clarify to Mac that the mind games are ending. It's time for me to move on. Not that I don't have offers; Spence is making it clear on that one. With homecoming coming up soon, time to move on. What am I to do wait for him….absolutely not.

The stage is dark with a few alternating disco lights and I can feel his presence. My eyes rotate the crowd and there he is his dark eyes watching me, surrounded by his friends, and as much as he plays that he is not watching me I know he is. My feet step up to microphone. The words play our new song.

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Top down in the summer sun_

_The day we met was like a hit and run_

_And I still taste it on my tongue_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_

_You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt_

_But boy, in case you haven't heard_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I love you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes_

_We're spinning on a roller coaster ride_

_The world stuck in black and white_

_(Stuck in black and white)_

_You drove me crazy every time we touched_

_Now I'm so broken that I can't get up_

_Oh boy, you make me such a lush_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_

_I love you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye_

So I made my point in my big production. But, why do all I want to do is cry? With even more effort, Spence and I dance together. Mask the pain, fake the fun. Guess my acting skills are getting better. Spence leans into my ear and asks me about homecoming and if I have a date. My eyes look up and spot Mac dancing with some senior in the corner. From across the room, his eyes still make clear contact. I mouth the words "not sure, if I am going yet". Then I do what any self-appreciating girl would do look away from Mac and smile at Spence.

The rest of the evening was a blur that is until the fast dancing chaos had me bump into your's truly. Your's truly looked terrific in his red Aeropostale t-shirt, dark jeans with slight tears, and a little bit of dark stubble around his soft lips. We faced each other and time stood still as the both of us were transfixed at our very angry expressions. Mac's dark eyelashes curled up with slight dark circles under his riveting brown pools. His wisps at the end of his hair slightly curled up. His chest corded with perfect muscles that made me want to….just like the three bears not too cold, not too hot, but perfect…what in the hell am I thinking? .

"What?" I rolled my eyes angrily.

Silence. "Say something?"

More silence.

My two hands bared his chest and pushed him backwards. His eyes highlighted in surprise. I continued to push until we reached the exit door.

"Listen, this stuff needs to stop".

My eyes searched his perfect ones. I could feel my eyes tear up and for just a moment I wanted to do what I really wanted to do….

With my hands splayed on his chest, my feet tiptoed and closed the extra inches Mac had on me. Next, baring my eyes into his, I played caution to the wind. My lips pressed to his. I could hear his gasp. His hands reached around my waist pressing me even closer to him. The assault of our lips continued as I deepened our kiss. It was maddening the feel of his tongue on mine. Deep, mind splattering, uncontrolled.

Minutes passed as his stubble slightly burned my face. We continued to kiss. I could not stop, didn't want to. He was driving me crazy. All the pent up emotions of frustrations was finally being released. God help me.

The sound of a table being moved close by broke our connection. With a frustrated sigh, Mac ran his hands down my arms and back to my hair. Next, he leaned in for one quick reaffirming kiss.

"You are going to the dance with me".

It wasn't a question and I knew it.

Mac continued to look at me until I made an answer. Although I was extremely embarrassed, my resolve failed me as I shook my head yes.

"Good." His lips met mine again one more time. His hands reached in mine as he gently squeezed my hand. He managed a serious smile before walking away.

I struggled to compose but walked around the corner. There was no sight of him. But there was his friend Bryan.

"We need to talk Mia".

Love drunk had turned into love stupid.

"Sure".

Bryan motioned for me to sit down at a cafeteria table. He looked around to make sure there was no sign of Mac.

Bryan smiled sympathetically at me. "By now, I bet you're in a sheer state of exasperation."

I shook my head in surprise.

"First, before I say anything else to you Mia. What are your intentions regarding my friend?"

Laughter ensued. "I thought the guy was supposed to be asked that question."

"Don't neglect the question Hudson."

My eyes glanced down at the floor then back at Bryan. "I like him..actually I like him a lot but he is so confusing.

Bryan smiled in agreement. "To understand Mac, you have to understand his life. His mom took off when he was very young…and I'm sure you know about his dad and all, right?"

"Yes".

"So the guy has trust issues, understandably so But, I can tell he really likes you Mia."

"And the point is…..."

"The point is he is a really great guy and friend. Just give him some time to trust you o.k.?" With that announcement, Brian stood up and shook her hand.

"By the way Mia, is your friend Nicole single?"

The day was getting stranger and stranger….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Here I am waiting by Mac's locker. You are probably guessing that I feel like I have no pride and on some level you are right. Nevertheless, here I am heeding Bryan's advice. I am greeted by Mac looking dapper in a striped shirt with a collar and slightly damp locks fresh from the shower hair. And what is even better is that he is smiling at me and that he looks extremely surprised to see me.

"Good morning".

I am greeting by a top of the morning smile and it is lovely indeed.

I get straight to the point. "So, you want to take me to the homecoming dance?"

His face reddens but he manages to shake his head in agreement.

"By the way, I am wearing midnight blue just in case you wondered. But before we do that, you need to take me on a proper date…

"Proper date", he asked.

"Yeah, a proper date…where you call me, on the phone, come to my house, face the wrath of my parents, open the door, need I say more?"

I smile at his open mouth, reach into my pocket grab a sticky note and pen, and jot some numbers down. The paper is pressed in his hands.

"Do you like action movies?"

Mac made a face like it was a stupid question with an easy answer. Needless to say, I inherited my dad Finn's penchant for action packed movies.

"Batman, the Dark Knight Rises?"

Mac smiled at me like he hit the lottery and in my opinion he has!

His back is to the locker so I repeat last night's fiasco. I smile, walk closer, and gently place my lips on his. Then, I exit with a carbon copy of his swagger smile, on my face that is.

"Talk to you later".

It was funny watching Mac's reaction at my kiss and flirtatious behavior. But for me, I was drawing a battle line to show Mac's where my allegiance lay. Hopefully this would help him trust what he was feeling about our "whatever it is".

It was about six at night when I finally received his call. He sounded so cute on the phone and it was funny that my dad answered the phone and asked him like twenty questions.

"Want to go to the movies Saturday?"

"Sure," I said.

After getting to business, we ended up having a fun conversation covering our favorite music, reality shows, sports team, etc. It is so much easier getting to know each other over the phone especially since I couldn't get sidetracked by his wonderful smile and lovely eyes. Before I knew it, we had talked over an hour and half (timed by my dad may I add).

By Saturday I was so itching to go and had done all the essentials the most difficult by far getting my dad to allow me to go. In fact at this moment, he was bending looking out the window waiting impatiently for the arrival of Mac. Mac's old green pickup truck pulled in our driveway. My dad Finn was the first to arrive at the door.

"Hi, I'm Finn Hudson, Mia's father."

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Mac."

My dad looked impressed that Mac shook his hands and met his eye contact. After about twenty one ground rules and refusing my mom Rachel's request to take a picture of her daughter's first date (I know how god-awful embarrassing), we were on our way to the movies. Mac remembered my words and opened the door for me. On the drive to the movie theatre we couldn't stop smiling and looking at each other. Adorable (I'm back to that word again LOL).

While in line to get popcorn, I saw Mac's throat tighten and his shoulders stiffen. To the right of us, was Spence with a bunch of his friends. I made sure to link my hands in Mac's to make it clear that Mac and I were on a date. You wouldn't believe the smile that Mac gave me in response. Sometimes words are not necessary.

After getting our popcorn, we walked into the movie theatre. When the lights came out, I took advantage of our closeness as I rested my head on his shoulders. In between popcorn, we held hands. It was the first time that I had the chance to savor Mac's company. I didn't want the night to end.

When the movie finished, Mac opened the truck door letting me in. Before putting on his seat belt, Mac leaned over and gave me a nice kiss. The best part was the ride home him holding my hand.

Heaven on earth seriously! Life cannot get any better.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

So, as you know the dance wasn't our ending, but rather our beginning. A pleasant surprise and a delicious one indeed! Mac has been walking me to my classes, locker, and sitting with me at lunch. Guess what; Nicole and Bryan have been talking as well!

I love the feel of Mac's fingers intertwined with my own and how he looks at me and cannot take his eyes off me! The best way to describe it is when you receive a gift so absolutely unbelievable, you have to keep looking at it to make sure it's real. Like having a red Corvette in your driveway wrapped up with a red ribbon for your birthday. A part of me feels that Mac is still not processing the "real" part of our relationship.

I invited him to our practice jam tonight at Puckerman's. There is a song that I am going to sing by Demi Lovato that fits the bill perfectly. Hopefully, Mac will get the meaning of the song that expresses everything I want to say. I think, no, I know, that I am utterly and unbelievably in love with him. This is not just a teenage crush, seriously! My mom and dad's story reaffirms my belief that sometimes even in the beginnings of youth you can meet the ONE. Not that I'm thinking marriage, my feet are on solid ground about college and staying young.

His lovely face is looking at me in his casual pose and his body waist down in an old bean bag in Puckerman's basement. Mac looks relaxed for one of the first times. I suppose it's in these moments, brief moments, that he doesn't have to worry about being the parent to a parent or taking care of his brother and sister. The song begins to play:

_The day I, first met you, _

_You told me you'd never fall in love._

_But now, that I get you, _

_I know fear is what it really was._

_Now here we are, so close, yet so far. _

_Haven't I passed the test?_

_When will, you realize, _

_Baby I'm not like the rest?_

_Don't wanna break your heart, _

_Wanna give your heart a break._

_I know you're scared it's wrong, _

_Like you might make a mistake._

_There's just one life to live _

_And there's no time to wait(to waste)._

_So let me give your heart a break, _

_Give your heart a break, _

_Let me give your heart a break, _

_Your heart a break, _

_Oh yeah yeah._

_On Sunday, you went home, alone, _

_There were tears in your eyes._

_I called your cell phone, my love, _

_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours, if we want it, _

_We can take it if you just take my hand._

_There's no turning back now, _

_Baby try to understand._

_Don't wanna break your heart, _

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong, _

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live _

_And there's no time to wait (to waste)_

_So let me give your heart a break, _

_Give your heart a break, _

_Let me give your heart a break, _

_Your heart a break_

_There just so much you can take. _

_Give your heart a break, _

_Let me give your heart a break, _

_Your heart a break, oh yeah yeah._

_When your lips are on my lips, _

_And our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip out of my finger tips _

_Every time you run_

_Don't wanna break your heart, _

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong, _

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live _

_And there's no time to wait (to waste)_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Cause you've been hurt before, _

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away, _

_Some things you can't disguise_

_Don't wanna break your heart, _

_Baby I can ease the ache (the ache)_

While I was singing the song, my eyes couldn't stop looking at his. There he was sitting with his bad boy leather jacket, t-shirt, and skinny jeans, his hair slightly curly but casually tossed, those eyes I love so much riveting especially how his pupils seems to dilate and become glossy when he looks at me, and his big dimples evident despite the seriousness of his expression. A serious need to walk over to him became like a big itch but the clenching of my hands eased it a little bit.

After finishing our set and watching Nicole and Bryan goof off on Puckerman's drums (pure agony lol), I asked Mac to take a walk with me. He held my hand as we walked out the door. Puck lives in the country which to me is the best place to live. Outdoors is the perfect backdrop for a romantic evening. We walked past the mature trees and the wind caressing our faces onto the last hour of sunshine.

Mac took off his jacket when we found a nice place to sit. There we were sitting on his jacket without feeling the urge to speak. Brief minutes later, Mac and I lay on his jacket in the grassy area nestled by a big pine tree. His arms were spread out like wings and became the resting place for my head as I snuggled close to his body.

Suddenly, his body lifted and he turned toward me. His eyes peered into mind and he looked at me so sensual…..

"Mia…

"Yes, Mac…"

"You are so beautiful…"

All I could do was smile. Like a turtle it seemed, Mac raised up his head and inched toward my lips. He laid soft nips on both of my cheeks, my eyebrows, and forehead the whole time staring deeply into my eyes. By the time his soft lips caressed the outer side of my lip, I was in deep agony.

"Mac"…my words came out in a breathy whisper.

He laid his finger on my mouth silencing the three words I was going to speak. He smiled and brought his lips finally to my own. For some time, he lay soft closed mouth kisses on my lips between the trail of kisses on my face and neck. My arms pulled him on top of me. All I wanted to do was stare at that amazing face and feel his chest against my own. My fingertips reached for his heartbeat and fanned over his chest. I could feel his heart beating at the same time my own heart seemed to be beating out of my chest.

I let my tongue roll across his soft lips. I could hear his slight moan as he opened his mouth to my own. My hands brushed the softness of his cheeks and traced the dents of his dimples. We kissed like madmen as if we couldn't breathe without the swirl of our tongues meeting. The whole time his hands running down the length of my arms to my hands and back up again.

Uncontrollable urges pressed…but neither Mac nor I pushed it further. It was enough to just drink in his kisses and drown. But, my swollen lips from his kisses had more on the agenda. My hands pushed up on his shoulders to break our lips apart. His face was directly above mine and his lips so deliciously kissed. I brushed a soft curl out of his eye.

"Mac", I said it one more time.

"Yes, Mia".

My name on his lips sent shivers down my spine. The pull of his eyes was like gravity as my face raised to his. Right before his lips would again meet my own, I mouthed the three words that I needed to say.

_"I love you"._

Mac stared at me in surprise and like a speeding race car his lips crashed to my own silencing my words. Literally, I began to drown in the turns and speed of our collision course. Our tongues mated until I could take no more. If we didn't stop kissing, I would go crazy. We had to stop.

After breaking our connection, my fingers ran down his cheek. I hesitated to stop but knew there was no way to continue without going too far. We both sat up at the same time. Like a gentleman, Mac stood up reaching down to grasp my hands and help me up. He picked up his jacket and shook off the remnants of nature. His hands laced mine as we walked back to Puckerman's house. Although my three words were only my own, I felt comforted knowing that again I had taken a chance and went for what I wanted…Mac.


	11. Chapter 11

(My note: Have you watched the Glee Project Season 2 Winner Blake Jenner? He would be a perfect Mac! Sorry it took me so long. Summer was wonderful as I ate too much, watched way too many love stories, and traveled. If you have a chance you tube _Blake Jenner_ _I'll be_ and listen to his _I'm the Guy_ _Poem. _You will also see one of my favorite songs _Wonderwall _in my story. And more importantly, do my three favorite words live, love, laugh!)

I looked very decent in my midnight blue homecoming dress with interesting angles and dimensions. I opted this time to let my natural curls do their thing. My mom curled my lashes and insisted on a fake tan but it actually looked surprisingly real. Unfortunately for me, my skin color is more like my dad's. But lucky for me, I have my mom's great rear and awesome legs. I applied a layer of fresh gloss and looked impatiently out the window.

My mom entered my room with an endearing smile.

"Nervous", she asked.

I flung myself back into the soft cushion of my bed and sighed as my long hair spread out like angel wings. I sighed as I looked above the ceiling.

She walked up to the bed and sat down.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"He makes me feel….there's no words to explain…"

Her brown eyes crinkled at the corners. "Let me guess…frustrated, exasperated, giddy, tingly, crazy…"

"How did you guess?"

"Your dad"…..

"Gross, mom!"

"Actually, he still does all those things for me….when its right, its right, no way around it. Just be careful tonight and don't do anything you will regret".

"Like SEX mom, believe me I got the lecture from the six foot 4 inches and a half Neanderthal downstairs pacing the floor like a mad man."

We both laughed at that one line hysterically, unbeknownst to the man downstairs too busy contemplating what we he would say and do when his daughter's date arrived.

"Mom, I inherited your brains as you know. I'm not going to risk an unplanned pregnancy. We are not at that point and I'm definitely not ready for that yet."

She let out a relieved smile. "Well, make sure to tell your dad that before he scares the dickens out of Mac. It's hard for him to share his little girl."

"Mom", you are the one making me exasperated now!"

But, I gave her a big hug and walked downstairs to comfort the next big baby. Parents!

As I walked down the stairs, I spotted my dad looking out the window. When he heard my steps, he turned and spotted me in my dress. My dad let out a big gasp as he let out a big whistle.

"Wow, my beautiful little girl."

I swear I could see little tears in his eyes.

"You look breathtaking and so GROWN up".

We hugged a while as he danced me around the living room.

"Don't worry dad I'm a smart girl."

"I know you are but it's still not easy on me Mia you growing up so fast."

"If there are any problems….."

"I will call plus you taught me self-defense."

I mimicked some karate moves that softened the intensity of our conversation.

"It's okay dad, seriously", I said as my eyes rose to the occasion.

With one more bear hug, we walked to the door as we heard the sound of a car door closing. MAC IS HERE AND I AM SO EXCITED.

My heart was racing as I saw my handsome and complex date walk up my driveway. His swagger walk was toned down not to frighten my dad but his handsome smile and my favorite dimple so evident. His hair glimmering in the sun freshly washed. He had a cool black and midnight tie and a crisp dress shirt that showed the definition of his arms. His arms held my flowers and I could tell he was a bit nervous.

From around the corner, I saw my dad and Mac do their business with my dad's firm handshake and Mac meeting his eye contact in silent agreement and then my moment arrived when Mac saw me. I could tell by his expression that he thought me beautiful. But, what he didn't know was that he seriously was taking my breath away. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, touch every angle of his face, run my hands down his muscled arms, gaze in his lovely eyes, and kiss him senseless. When his pretty gold eyes met mine, an emotion so deep in my chest brought misted tears to my eyes.

The moment was somewhat softened by mom's over eagerness to take our picture. I could tell that Mac liked my parents but was still very intimidated by meeting them. And you should have seen his face when my mom embraced him with a great big hug. It's obvious that Mac isn't used to being hugged.

After struggling with his boutonniere, we finally walked to his colorful truck with different hues of rust. Not that it mattered to me; I was just blessed to be in his company. Mac walked around the truck and opened the passenger door which met to my father's approval. We waved goodbye as we headed to the homecoming dance.

Mac drove around the corner and pulled to the side of the road.

His golds peered into mine. "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful, Mia". His finger twirled a strand of my hair. I could feel his deep breath as he leaned toward me to gently place a kiss on my cheek.

"You're not so bad yourself!"

He smiled his killer smile and steered back into the road. And all I could do was smile as I inched next to him, my head resting on his shoulder the whole ride there.

Mac was the perfect gentleman opening the doors, talking to my friends, and engaging in polite conversation but when the slow music started things were clear. I was his date!

As his hands laced in mine, he brought me closely to his chest, his arms around my back. Gently, he brushed my face and stared at my lips. I laid my head on his shoulder as we danced. One hand reached for mine, our fingertips laced, his other arm around my back. And we enjoyed the moment dance after dance until Puckerman intervened on a fast song.

I had fun watching Puckerman's antics trying to get Mac to get funky. It was obvious they were becoming fast friends which was cool in my book. But, I couldn't help but wonder what they were doing when they both started walking to the stage when the song ended.

When they reached the stage, Puckerman grabbed his quitar and sat on a stool. Mac started fumbling with the microphone on stage, clearing his throat. What's going on? I could only wonder.

Puckerman started playing some tunes when Mac started to sing. I was in such shock as I never knew that Mac could sing. The quietness in the room made me realize that the rest of the school was in shock as well and that he was good!

The words came out and sent tingles down my spine. My face felt flushed and it was like Mac and I were the only people in the room. It was obvious the words were for me and that they were a declaration of love. I knew then that my enduring love for him was reciprocated fully.

"_I'm sure you've heard it all before, but you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how_

_Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall"_

Watching his nervous but very cool expressions as he sang, it made me love him even more. There were many shades of Mac that I had yet to meet but he was taking my breath away. And when the song finally ended I ran to that stage and let everybody know with my kiss that the dimpled boy on that stage was mine. The crowd clapped along and cheered. I know that I surprised Mac with that but didn't he just do the same?

Quickly, we exited the stage as PDA is not a smart choice at McKinley High. Mac grabbed my hand and eased me into the night air. The air felt cool to my touch. I smiled at Mac and my face lit as I bragged on and on about his talent. He pressed my back against the outside wall.

He went in for the kill and gave me a swooping kiss. I pulled him closer to me. Endless tingles radiated and I felt the restfulness and out of control feelings rush in. My hands ran along his muscled back and I drank in his kiss. By this time, he had a fistful of my hair in his hands and his hot tongue circled my own. Hot, passion, love.  
I don't know how long we stood there sparks flying but it was obvious to me that I could not get enough of him. It was like a forest fire, spreading so fast, hard to die down. I broke the kiss grasping my hands firmly to the folds of my dress. A huge gasp of air teetered me towards the edge. My body needed time to recuperate.

My eyes scanned his loveliness. His lips were swollen and his eyes beckoning. The magnetic pull of his lips drove me to his one more time.

"I love you Mac".

Love is not about being unafraid and he gave me the words I knew to be true. Mac loved me as well. My eyes watered as I wrapped my arms around him excitedly. Mac loves me…loves me ….loves me.

Amongst the happiness, I knew there would be struggles because my body wanted his, heart and soul but we needed time yet and I was content to just bask in his presence give him time to grow in our love. It was like a garden with the little roots expanding through the dirt. Our garden would grow but with endless cold showers in the meantime.

Mac was the best part of my bucket list and he would always be. Sure, there would be other paths to conquer but with the sureness of my mom and dad's experience, I too, had found my home, and that was Mac, FOREVER. As I reached for his hand again, we both smiled at each other and walked toward what would only be the best part of the rest of our lives, each other.

The End


End file.
